


Leader's Responsability

by yukio87



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, teena - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I don't know what else to write here, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Very dark story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukio87/pseuds/yukio87
Summary: The past haunts Leo, a past that he has wanted to hide but that will rise from the worst form revealing why he took two years to return from his training in Central America. His missing brothers and the culprit is someone who swore never to see him again. Topic for people over age inappropriate for minors. Rape, physical / mental torture, suicide attemps





	1. Dispair

**Author's Note:**

> Story completed in Spanish and slowly translating into English by Aimeegreengood1 in ff.net  
> Story completed in Spanish in ff.net

Leonardo felt desperate. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know who to contact. His father had gone to the ancient one for three months leaving him in charge of his brothers and the lair. He could not disappoint him with the disappearance of his brothers. Just when he had only three weeks in charge of the place. Although he had the support of April with Casey, he felt useless. His brothers had disappeared more than a week ago and he had no clue where they were or who had them. He had gone to every research facility, laboratories and anywhere he could think of but nothing was a response to the disappearance of his brothers.

'Damn ... damn ... 'he thought again and again the blue masked turtle while he was hitting with all his strength Raph's boxing bag, while tears rolled down his cheeks. 'Damn ...' thought again falling to his knees and hitting the mat with his fist.

April from outside the dojo watched helplessly. She knew how desperate Leonardo was and she couldn't do anything else but support him and keep him company. Without Splinter in the lair in that moment the full weight of the responsibility lay with Leonardo who should take care of everything, both his brothers as training. He had to deal with things he never did before and when his brothers disappeared Leonardo was devastated. She approached him while the young turtle was crying uncontrollably and desperately.

"Leo, you need to rest. You can't go without sleep ..."

"I can't ... I ... No. I have to find my brother ... they must be suffering ... and it's my fault ..." Leonardo weakly replied without looking at April.

She sigh. "Leo, you have a full week without sleep properly, you sleep only two hours all week ... if you keep this up you will make yourself sick." April didn't know what else to do. Their friend was bad, both physically and mentally and Casey and her despite trying to help, they couldn't find the whereabouts of their other three friends.

Leonardo closed his eyes a moment. It was true, he was exhausted and almost powerless, but still he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the image of his brothers the last time he saw them appeared again and again in his memory. 'If only I had gone with them', he though bitterly but he never thought they would not return and he would not find them. All that he found of them were their weapons and shell cell. He dried his tears that were rolling down his cheeks and stood up. Slowly he opened his eyes. "I'm ... going for a walk ... you can return to your apartment ... I'll ... I'll be fine." Said placing his katana on his back and without saying more He left the dojo.

April heard as the lair door was opened and slammed shut. Sigh. She had to do something or he would end up sick. But down there she wouldn't help him much. Taking her coat she walked to the elevator and left the lair.

In the middle of the city, Leonardo was jumping from one roof to another. He ran as fast as his legs would allow. There had to be a clue he had missed or not seen that day when his brothers disappeared.

"Damn ...if I had gone with them" He muttered as he stopped in the alley where he found the weapons with cell shell of his brothers. Taking in air, he went down. He began looking around to find clues to help him but found nothing. Again.

He bit his lower lip, he would give anything to know of his brothers, but knew it was something very difficult to achieve. He leaned against the wall and sat on the floor. The only good thing was that he hadn't found traces of blood which it said to him they were not injured. So the only answer he got was they possibly were drugged, which better explained how they had taken his three brothers on the same night.

Raph would never let something like this happen unless it had been drugged or were unconscious with whoever would have faced. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to visualize better the last time he had with his brothers that night.

"Leo we're leaving, Are you really sure you won't come with us?" Ask Mikey while a scarf was placed around his neck. It was midwinter and it was necessary to go to warm with the cold weather of the city clothes. Being cold-blooded they had to take every precaution for any eventuality.

Leo shook his head while he continued reading some old notebooks Master Splinter had left for training with his brothers during the time he was out of the country. These notebooks contained a series of kata they had never done before. " No, I will read this to add them in our training of the next few days, you can go, but do not delay, call me if anything happens I'll be right up there to help " Said changing of page.

Raph put a hand on his shoulder " But do not get so much on those you're still young, you should enjoy more and not stay here training while we're going to do the patrol" He said seeing his older brother didn't look motivated to go out with them.

" Raph leave him alone, if Leo doesn't wanna go we can't force him" Donnie said smiling at his brother. "So we are going" With that the three left the lair.

It was almost one in the morning when Leo looked at the clock, had been highly concentrated reading the notebooks that he was unaware of the hour. He frowned, he had not heard his brothers when they arrived. He went to their rooms which he found

them empty. His face was filled with concern, that was not normal, was on patrol, his brothers had left at eight in the evening, and for the time it was they should be back and sleeping.

Pulling his shell cell he marked Raph , but his brother didn't answer, he called then to Donnie and then Mikey. None of them answered the call. Without thinking twice he took his katanas and coat and went out to look for them. He guided by the tracker arrived to an alley about twenty blocks from the lair. Moving forward a few steps inside, he found the weapons and of his brothers and their shell cells. His face paled. There was no more trace of them there. "

"Damn" Leo mumbled opening his eyes to see the empty alley. His body was freezing, he had gone out without a coat and it was getting very cold. He stood up and left the alley. On the roof he looked up the dark sky. This would be another night without sleep. Another night without his brothers and another night alone in the lair.

He really had not a clue who could have taken his brothers. Shredder was dead, they had defeated him a few months before Splinter decided to go to Japan to see and rest in the house of the Ancient One. From Karai they knew nothing after the death of her master. Bishop and Stockman also were missing. Leo sighed as he made his way back to the lair. If only he knew where his siblings were or who took them _. He knew they could have taken Raph, Don and Mikey, but even with the help of April and technology that Donnie had created could find the whereabouts of them. He clenched his fists, if any of them was to blame for the disappearance of his brothers would pay dearly. He went in the lair and headed to each of his brothers' rooms. It was something he had been doing since the disappearance. He sat on Mikey's bed and closing his eyes he remembered every moment he shared with his baby brother. Of the nights who cried for some nightmare, when Leo woke him for training, when he got sick and he took care of him. The blue turtle felt thick _ tears fell down his cheeks, he didn't care. Without making any effort to dry his cheeks cried sadly. As well in Donnie and Raph's beds he repeated the same. He opened the bedroom door and looking the inside of rooms which remained the same as his brothers had left them he cried on the beds of his younger brothers.

If his father found out of his incompetence he would be a disgrace to the family name. He knew he would not be forgiven for being unable to keep safe those who he had in charge. He was in Raph's room _. His second brother, the second in command despite all the fights he was his best friend. Without realizing it he fell asleep in Raph's bed _. All the fatigue and sleepless nights were passing him the account.

" ... Guys ... " He whispered as he hugged his red brother's pillow .

Somewhere Raph leaned against the wall of a small room where he was with his two brothers. Although they were not hurt, they had barely touched food and water. His eyes fell on Mikey who slept with his head in the lap of Donnie. Both looked weak from lack of food. They not remember who had kidnapped, but nevertheless they knew they were being watched constantly. Sigh. He hoped that Leonardo will find the place where they were and got them out of there before something bad happened.

To be continued...

I hope you enjoyed it. And please leave a review in the box below. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is having a hard time in the lair without his brothers and without knowing if they're alright. Raph, Donnie and Mikey are suffering in the hads of someone who Leo met in Central America but Leo doesn't know that 'He' has his brothers just to capture him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar mistakes please let me know where it is and what it has to say, please

Chapter 2: Nightmare.

Leonardo didn't know what to do. In that small room where he was at this moment he could only think of run away. But he didn't know where. He looked around. That dark place caused him a shiver ran down his spine. That damn place caused a fear he'd never felt before in his life. A fear that sprang from his heart and stretched until paralyzing his spirit.  
Central America was very different from what he had imagined. But he didn't believe that he was sent to there would change something what happened. His brothers still were wounded and him in that place alone wouldn't improve anything. He felt useless. His father was completely disappointed in him. Having been responsible for the injuries his brothers suffered for a strategic mistake had been the worst thing that could happen to a leader. His father and teacher for what happened had decided to send him to Central America to meditate on what caused that things arise that way and train to become a better leader without making strategic mistakes, had said that the jungle would help him see how the changes were good and how he should face the unknown. But Leo wouldn't know what to think and do all that in a foreign country and away from everything. His brothers had not agreed with the decision of his father but as Splinter felt no need to have to give an explanation of why of his decision. Splinter ordered he had to leave that cold winter afternoon. Leo had only to make a small suitcase from the first plane to that remote part of the world. Of course hidden in the luggage of passengers. Arriving in the jungle he encountered a small town in the middle of nowhere who lived in what nature offered him and living in complete harmony with the environment. In that place he looked for a cave to live as long as his training period lasted. But with the days running Leo realized that this place was not as calm as it appeared to be.

During the first three months Leonardo had worked to protect a small village in the smugglers and mercenaries who threatened people and stealing their homes. At that moment he realized the mistake he had made that day on that roof. What was the mistake that caused his brothers end up seriously injured in that fight. And at the same time as the strategic changes using an unfamiliar environment was adverse or beneficial in a clash. But when he thought he had the answer, his world fell apart and found himself locked in a cell chained to the wall. There had already been more than six months and no one came to his rescue. He could not contact his family. Administering any drugs made him confused and made it impossible for him to concentrate on the spiritual plane to speak with a member of his family.

Things in that prison was worse than Shredder to. He knew very well now that more than one occasion had experienced firsthand what was happening to people or mutant like him so detestable that site. Strings sounded in his head making him remember the hell lived every day since he was imprisoned. His eyes widened as he felt the presence of the man who caused his delay in meeting with his brothers and father. The man who made his life a hell and who would remove his honor and above all made him commit horrible crimes against innocent. He tried to move but not loosened strings. Leonardo saw many people with covered faces with medical masks which were entered multiple machines and medical tools, but a cut in his neck did get him weak and his body didn't respond. His vision blurred while a machine was put over his head covering his eyes. Small needles were embedded in his head and could feel more in his arms and neck. As usual images of violence and bloodshed covered his vision as a voice in his brain was repeated again and again named Leo and his only mission was to obey the orders issued by Fernando McKanny. The memories of his brothers and father were becoming fuzzy and slightly crisp.  
His eyes closed and open. Blinking several times, he found himself in a house surrounded by corpses of innocent people. There were children and adults, there was a family that didn't obey the orders of Fernando. And in his right hand he found one of his katana with blood and covered in his other hand to a small boy who opened his mouth crying for his dead father. Leo shook gently. He had... he had taken those lives with his own hands. He killed people who didn't deserve to die ... all for those experiments to which he was subjected by order of that man.

"I'm... a failure...I failed my master...my family...my brothers..." Leo muttered while returning to look at his left hand where instead of seeing the little boy found himself staring at the face of his brother Mikey." No..." he said in a barely audible whisper."NOOOO!" Cried the blue turtle sitting on the bed with both hands frightened over his chest just where you could see a long, thin scar invisible to the naked eye if someone could be seen carefully, they could see the damage he suffered in the past. Taking deep breath Leo trying to control his erratic breathing. His heart beat painfully in his chest and his body was covered in a cold sweat. It was all a horrible dream. But It had a horrible reality for him. He supposed it was because of lack of sleep had repressed memories came back. And that man there. Their crimes and all for what happened in Central America. With a long sigh he trying to ward off those fears that immobilized him. Taking both hands to his face he dried the sweat on his forehead. He looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. He had slept only half an hour. He stood up and decided to train a little to calm down his head. After all he was only able to sleep half an hour since his brothers disappeared.

"I hope that my brothers are fine."Was said down the dark staircase of the den. The whole place was plunged into silence. A silence that Leonardo didn't like because it made him feel alone in that huge place, made him feel exactly how he felt when he was locked up in Central America. Upon reaching the dojo began training, hitting an invisible enemy, kicking and cut with katanas. While his eyes had turned to weapons of his brothers. He squeezed the handles of their katanas hard as he tried to calm down. The whole situation was his fault. "I was failing as a future leader and head of the clan."

Unknown place.

Donnie opened his eyes, his stomach ached with hunger. He didn't know what time it was where they were and he really wanted to know more than anything who were the responsible of their caught. Last thing he remembered was going back to the den when he felt a sting in the neck, after that blackness. His brothers also felt the same. None of them had seen the culprit. Donnie stood carefully in not wake Mikey. But nevertheless his younger brother finished waking up.

"What time is it?." He asked quietly. As he sat on the cold floor of the room.

"I do not know, but I guess it's night." Donatello answered, all he could recognize was the noise from outside. At certain times a deathly silence reigned outside the prison.

Raph against the wall sigh."It's been several days and we haven't seen the face of who captured us." While standing the red mask turtle remarked. Suddenly a sound like a badly tuned radio covered the small room.

"Dears Turtles."A man's voice was heard."A pleasure to have you with us. But this will not be for long."Raph exchanged a look with his brothers."I wanted them to four but its leader is more hard to catch than I thought. Well no wonder, always did the same thing where we met ... "The boys frowning at that. So Leo had gone through something similar in the past. Donnie and Raph thought where it could have been. The only time that Leo was far from them had been in Central America."But sooner or later I will have him, as I did that time ... with you here I can capture him, he's always been concerned of you because of that he did everything to escape. This time it will be he who comes to me willingly, that I have no doubt and then I finish what I started with your beloved brother." Gears were heard as they began to move. When from small holes in the wall a kind of gas began to fill the place."Have sweet dreams ... and say goodbye because you don't have the opportunity to meet again."That voice stopped playing. The three boys began to feel sleepy, their eyelids closed without them being able to do something to stop them, their bodies fell to the ground and darkness covered them.

In one room a man of imposing appearance and with a metal arm grinned."I want the turtle in blue as soon as possible ... I want to finish what once started ... I want to experience the pain and suffering that gave me my time back ... I want him to regret having escaped my power ..."Some shadows forms nodded and quickly disappeared into the darkness."I avenge you in the worst way ... the people you see you as never before have they seen ... broken, broken and begging for mercy." With that he watched as each turtle were taken to their cells alone. Would not together. That alone would make it easier to escape from them. What he was most interested in having someone once outside. His property. His toy. To pay for daring to rip the arm and almost kill him. He smiled. Leonardo failure to kill him, and because of that neglect had been able to find where he lived and so to take revenge against him.

Raph was the first to wake up. Blinking several times to pump up the sleeping he looked around. It was on a much smaller and dim lit room. He tried to move but his hands were tied to metal chains protruding from the walls. He saw more clearly around. There was a small toilet and sink. He took air and pay attention to his surroundings. He couldn't hear any of his brothers. They had to be in separate cells and were quite soundproof. He looked at his hands and began to turn his wrists. The chains were firmly attached to his wrists.

"Leo please hurry..." But even trying with all his might to break free from there it was impossible. He could feel his wrists opened by rubbing the strings with his skin and blood ran  
down his arms before he could do anything to prevent that.

Donnie meanwhile looked at the ceiling from his cell. He had tried to contact his brother through the astral plane but hadn't been successful and he was giving up. He was hungry, his stomach hurt so much and his headache was back. He knew that all this was caused by starvation and dehydration. Since they had been kidnapped, they had not been able to taste food and water. In other words they were being killed by starvation. Mikey wasn't expected to endure a little longer. Of the three of them, the least likely had to endure hunger with thirst was his younger brother.

"Leo...please come and get us out of here."Whispering while his eyes were closing slowly. He felt tired and had no strength at all. Every day was something new. They slept. They  
put out their cells and they put them in small boxes where they were wet with frozen water, then inject things and send them back to the cell. But this was the first time they were separated and what they knew this time the people who had them didn't leave them together again.

Mikey was semi-unconscious in a cell away from the others. Although affected by the sleeping gas the orange ninja fighting against his stomach which roared like never before. He was so hungry and he hadn't even the strength to open his eyes or speak. His mind was hazy and he could barely think straight.

"Leo."He took a deep breath."...help us..."He said weakly falling into a sleep plagued of horrors.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudo, please?


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Memories 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo keeps fighting his past demons but without his little brothers, his demons are getting close to him. Leo remembers why Splinter sent him away from home and how his worst nightmare came true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A failed mission, Leo's brothers got badly hurt and Splinter decided to send Leonardo out of the country to become a better leader...but how big mistake Splinter made with that decision

Chapter 3: Painful Memories 1

Leonardo stared up at the dark sky. Rain poured from the clouds, instantly soaking him. Just three years ago, his life drastically changed when his father ordered him to go into the jungle for his training. And now he was here, wondering why life was so harsh. Ever since his honor was tainted, his innocence ripped away, he had just wished he could go back and change it all. He wished it had never happened. And every time it rained, the memories came rushing back as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. Now more than ever since without his brothers around, it was easier for those lonely, painful memories to resurface with more force than ever.

Three years ago:

Leo looked around. They were completely surrounded, and he couldn't see a safe escape route from his position. For the first time he was unable to get his brothers out of a dangerous situation. He could see his brothers' faces, covered with sweat and blood. He could see them glancing sideways to look at him. Depending on him. They had been fighting for hours against the seemingly endless hordes of normal Foot, and even elite ninjas, but it was impossible for them to beat everyone with the condition they were in. They had been fighting for more than four hours, and had even attempted to flee at one point, which had gone completely wrong. Leo pressed a hand to his bloody plastron as he looked around, wondering how the Foot had managed to corner them in an alley without a single means of escape.

"Guys, whatever you do, do NOT separate. And stay alert, don't let them catch you off guard." Leo slowly unsheathed his katanas. His brothers quickly imitated him, staggering unsteady in their posts, given the loss of blood each had suffered throughout the fight. And with one small dip of Leo's head, they attacked. But they were severely outnumbered, and in a few minutes they were on their knees, their bodies covered in wounds.

Raph, breathing heavily, looked at the enormous mass of ninjas that they had yet to overcome. "What do we do now, Fearless?" He growled, wiping the sweat from his face. His arms were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, and his right arm was hanging useless beside him. The bandages on his arms and legs were no longer white, and his mask was two shades darker than it was when the battle began.

The oldest turtle raised his head to look his younger brother in the eye. "I'll distract them while you grab the others and get the shell out of here." At Raph's disapproving look, he continued, "There's no other way, Raph. You can call for reinforcements once you're safe. Trust me on this one."

"Fine," Raph snapped. He motioned to Donnie and Mikey, who swayed as they stood. As soon as Leo gave the signal, all three ran as fast as their bodies allowed. Leo attacked some elite ninjas trying to attract attention, but was thrown against the wall. His head slammed into a pipe and he choked back a cry of pain. Why were they even in this position in the first place?!

Flashback:

"This patrol is boooring," Mikey complained. Raph kicked a stone across the roof of a building.

"Yeah, it's been way to quiet this past month," added Donnie, picking at the tape on his staff. Leo sighed, it was the eighth time this week that they had returned from a patrol without encountering a single enemy or delinquent. And it was only Wednesday.

Leo was going to say something when a strange sensation shook him to the core. Something was going to happen. He glanced around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But he knew something was coming, and it was trouble. "Guys," he breathed as he slid into a fighting position. His brothers frowned at him. "Something is coming," he murmured so only they could hear.

They followed his lead without question, smoothly drawing their weapons. They didn't have to wait long before a horde of Foot ninja rushed towards them, spilling from all directions and blocking any possible escape route.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," smirked Karai appearing in the midst of the foot ninjas. Leo glared without saying a word. "Are you upset, Leonardo?" She spoke again, folding her arms against her chest.

"What do you want Karai? You said that you would leave us alone if we helped you. We had a deal." Leo hissed, drawing his katanas. Karai's smile widened.

"Well, I was getting bored doing nothing so I asked my father to gather his best troops and his elite ninjas for a walk... or rather a hunt." Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had betrayed them again, even though he had confided in her, had trusted her, Karai betrayed him in the most unexpected and dangerous way. "It's time for the hunt to begin." With that, Karai signaled to her soldiers and the ninjas dispersed, spreading across the rooftops.

Leo tried come up with a plan to get his siblings out of there, but his options were diminishing as the seconds ticked by, and soon every possible escape route was blocked by at least twenty foot ninjas.

"Mikey, use a smoke bomb to distract them," Leo breathed after a moment of hesitation. Mikey nodded. Frowning in concentration, the orange-clad turtle grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and tossed it to the ground. Taking advantage of the precious few seconds of distraction, the four brothers bolted down the stairs to escape from inside the building.

As they advanced they realized that the building was crowded with foot ninjas. Some swarmed the stairways and others were climbing through the broken windows. Leo took a breath as his brain spun a thousand miles per hour to come up with a plan. His brothers looked at him worriedly. You could feel the tension of the environment. The tension that hung thick and heavy in the air.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked, clutching his side in pain. He felt a sharp twinge from running too much. As they advanced, trying to avoid the foot ninjas, they found themselves in a long, narrow corridor, overflowing with them. Leo clenched his fists and charged. He slashed and cut anyone who dared to stand in the way of him and his brothers. In the course of the fight they received several cuts of on their arms and legs. They also had quite a few shurikens embedded in their shells, which were not fun to remove.

"We-we have get out... of here," Leo panted as he tried to control the hemorrhage of his right arm, which was now bleeding profusely.

"There's nowhere to go." Donnie said worriedly as he scanned the perimeters. His forehead was bleeding from an ugly cut. Raph had a wound on his leg that slowed him down considerably.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the halls. The building began to tremble and soon after a few cracks appeared on the walls and ceiling. Leo looked around in a panicked frenzy, and lunged for the nearest window, while his younger brothers quickly followed suit, leaping to safety. Even so, the broken glass and debris only served to further hinder them, creating fresh cuts in their now filthy green skin.

They stood for several minutes on the pavement, the only sound was the heavy breathing that came from each of them. Raphael was the first to rise. His arms and legs were bleeding so much that several small streams of blood flowed down his arms and dripped onto the pavement, creating several little puddles around and under him. His right arm was bent in a strange position, it was clearly broken, and his plastron had deep cracks that were already bleeding copiously.

Donnie sat up and grabbed his duffel. He quickly pulled out some bandages and them to Raph so he could bind his wounds. Mikey collapsed to the floor sobbing, his head was bleeding profusely, and a large piece of glass had embedded itself in his side. After a quick examination, Donnie decided that it was better not to remove it until they had returned to the lair, where he could easily staunch the bleeding. Leo took a deep breath, his little brothers looked terrible, covered in blood, wounds, and suffering from broken bones. He looked over himself, although he also had wounds and was bleeding from various parts of his body, he did not think he looked nearly as bad as his brothers.

"Come on guys, let's take advantage of the chaos. We gotta escape while we have the chance." He choked out in a horse voice. For some reason, every time he spoke his chest flared with pain, and with every breath he took it ached. His brothers finished bandaging the worst of their injuries and they continued on, slowly making their escape.

Leo snapped opened his eyes, his vision was fuzzy, but he could make out a few shapes and colors. He could hear nothing but an ominous silence that made him all the more nervous. He tried to sit up but his body refused to obey. Blinking, he carefully observed his surroundings. They were back in the lair. He frowned, he didn't remember coming back. He was with his brothers...

His brothers! Leo shot up, which he instantly regretted. The cuts he had received, which were luckily bandaged, opened with the rapid movement. Hissing in pain, Leo flopped back onto the bed. He squeezed his eyes closed for a few moments trying to clear his head, before he slowly peeled them open. But in doing so he could perceive the presence of his father in the same room. He push himself onto his elbows and turned to look at his sensei.

Splinter looked at him with a seriousness that bothered him. His father rarely looked at him with that intensity, only when Leo had done something that deeply disappointed him.

"Leonardo," started Splinter, stepping closer to his eldest son. "Your imprudent actions in your battle against the foot has left me worried. As the leader you should have guided your brothers to safety, but instead you lead your team into more danger. I do not know why you made such a foolish decision but your brothers are now suffering because of it. They will have to go through a long, slow, and painful recovery. You, on the other hand came out of this battle with no serious injuries, and were by far in the best condition of the four of you. This should not have been. You must remember your brothers, your family always comes first. It is your group that should succeed, the teammates who choose to follow you, not the leader. The duty of a leader is to absorb all the attacks that are aimed at the group, take all the hits, shield the others, try to prevent injuries even at the cost of his own life. Now I see that you still have a lot to improve to become the ideal leader of the group, you lack experience in an environment full of unpredictable things." Splinter stroking his beard thoughtfully, "You will have to be disciplined, but I will wait until your brothers are awake before announcing your punishment. For now, meditate on what happened and the consequences of your erroneous decisions." He turned and took a step toward the door of the room, tail swishing behind him.

"Master... h-how did we get away?" I ask, not really knowing whether I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Mr. Jones, Miss. O'Neil, and I arrived at the last minute, they warned me about what might happen. Donatello sent a signal that showed us where you were, and we managed to save you before you were killed. You were unconscious near a wall, your brothers were trying to protect you and because their efforts to save you, they came out more wounded than they already were. It has been almost a week... you were the first to wake up." And with that, Splinter stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Later...

Leo closed his eyes with a sigh. It had been two days since he had regained consciousness, yet his brothers still refused to wake up. Splinter was extremely nervous, and he was constantly pacing back and forth.

Raph with Mikey in the worst shape. When Leo first saw them he nearly fainted. Donnie, on the other hand, almost looked okay. As it turns out, he was not okay. He had lost a critical amount of blood, and some of the cuts on his arms were quite deep.

Leo sat quietly on the bed. He had been meditating on the issue, but he could still not see where he had gone wrong. No amount of thinking could let him know exactly what was disappointing his father. It's not like he could've known that they were going to be attacked. No matter how hard he tried, Leo could not understand his father's behavior towards him. He hardly spoke to him at all, and simply refused to even look at him.

"It's all chaos," Leo murmured, waiting anxiously for his brothers to wake up so he could finally hear what his punishment was. He had decided to take it without a single objection, as any good leader would do.

Present:

Leo sighed. The night was getting cold and the rain began to fall with more strength than before. Time to head back.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :) And without aimeegreenwood1 who's helping me in translate this story into English, this story would have been got stuck forever


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Memories 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memories of what happened to Leo while he was in Central America. Things are going to get worse and worse with every chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to thank to aimeegreenwood1 who translated this chapter to English :)

Chapter 4: Painful Memories 2

Leonardo watched as the sky lit up with lightning. Thunder cracked in the distance. He could not stop thinking about everything that happened after his father sent him to the jungle, to his worst nightmare. He looked down at the street below. He should be leaving. He knew he should. But he couldn't. His body was frozen, his mind was somewhere else. The jungle, where it rained almost all of the time, and at night the cold stilled his bones.

"Raph... Donnie... Mikey... I need you... I need you to keep me on my feet... without you- without you there is no point in being here anymore... without you I'm nobody!" Leo murmured as tears started to drip from his eyes. They rolled silently down his cheeks and mixed with the rain.

During his stay in the jungle, in the hands of the retched man who stole his honor, his ability to perceive his brothers simply through the feel of their spirits was lost. It must have been caused by the drugs that had been pumped into his blood. When he finally managed to escape, he realized that the skills he had once possessed had vanished as if they had never existed. He could no longer feel the presence of his brothers, although thanks to his enhanced hearing and smell he could easily recognize them.

His brothers knew nothing of it. And he didn't plan on telling them. Ever. The day April fell into his arms, the day she crashed into his place of refuge, he had tried to mention it, but his friend hadn't realized that he was hinting to something deeper.

"I feel that something is missing," he had told her. April assumed he meant his family, but in reality he was talking about something deep inside him being lost, something in his body, heart, and soul no longer present.

Leo shook his head. Memories of his father's punishment flashed across his vision the moment he closed his eyes.

Flashback:

It rained heavily in the city. His brothers had woken up only hours ago, confused and in pain. It had been nearly two weeks since the attack. But even though he was glad to see his brothers awake, Leo knew that it was time. He was finally going to find out what his "punishment" was.

He took a deep breath to center himself and summed up every ounce of courage in his being before slowly sliding open the door to his father's room. Nervously swallowing, he took a step into the room. His father sat next to a long low table. In front of him was a small wooden box. Leonardo closed the door behind him and approached his father. Stopping, he waited patiently for his father to speak.

"Leonardo," he started, without looking up from the box. "Now that your brothers are awake and are on their way to rehabilitation, it's time to give you the punishment for your wrongdoings as the leader of your team." The blue-masked turtle clenched his fists on his knees. He had never asked to be leader of the team, it was Splinter forced him into that position when he was twelve years old. Apparently, being the eldest of the four, it was his duty to be the example for his younger brothers and therefore, he must be responsible for everything that they did. No matter who started it or what happened, he always had to take the punishment for them. He was the future head of the Hamato clan after all, so he needed to learn to take control and make tough decisions.

Leo closed his eyes. Whatever was coming for him, he would be prepared.

"You will journey to the jungles of Central America for one year to learn how to adapt to an adverse and unknown environment, and to learn to make reasonable decisions even in unreasonable places." Leo looked up at his father in shock. That was certainly unexpected. "Go and prepare your things, you will only take what is necessary, nothing that will distract you from the reason you are there," Splinter commanded.

Leo, hiding his confusion, nodded and made his way to the door. Stopping in the frame, he turned to look at his father. "Can I at least say goodbye to my brothers?" He asked in a low voice, just loud enough for his father to hear.

"No, it is better that you leave without saying anything, I will tell your brothers about your punishment later." Leo looked down sadly. He never would have expected his father to deny him the right to talk to his brothers. He was just full of surprises. "Besides, your brothers are still very hurt and I do not want to put added stress on their shoulders." It was the last thing Leo heard before the door to his father's room clicked closed.

As the hours passed and Leo tossed his things into a small bag, he heard Raph's voice from the infirmary. Leo stopped what he was doing and listened to what his brother was saying.

"Why do you think Leo's better for this stupid trip?" Raph sounded extremely upset.

"Your brother needs to get used to surviving in a foreign environment to learn how to deal with situations where everything is against him. As leader and future head of this family, it is his duty to improve and be able to anticipate trouble even when there is nothing familiar working in his favor." Leo heard the explanation that his father was giving his brothers. There was a shuffling sound from the direction of the infirmary.

"But father, even so, sending Leo alone to such a distant place... without any knowledge of the language spoken there, the culture, without even having any food or a roof to protect himself, it's like sending him to die." You can always count on Donnie to stick up for you. Leo smiled gratefully. He was honestly glad his brothers cared about him so much. But even protests, he knew his father would not change his mind.

"Master, we're not a team without Leo, and we won't be a team until he returns from his training, our family will no longer be the same, with one of us gone, it's like our family is a puzzle with a missing piece, we can't be complete without it, we can't be complete without Leo!" Leo felt his smile grow, just a minuscule amount. What his youngest brother was saying sounded very unlike him, but still, he was correct.

"It wasn't Leo's fault anyways, we were at a clear disadvantage. Leo tried to keep us safe but it was impossible. Even he himself was hurt, so you can't punish him for that. He's not a psychic who can predict the future and know what will happen to us days in advance." Reasoned Raph, who was clearly annoyed.

They all had extremely good points. Even so, his father would not change his mind. To Splinter, Leo would always be at fault, no matter what condition he's in, it would never sway him.

"Enough discussion, it is time for rest. You may each write a letter to give to Leonardo before he leaves for his training." Leo bit his quivering lip, struggling to choke back tears. But one, solitary drop made it passed his defenses, and trailed down his cheek.

As he finished packing, Leo sat on his bed and closed his eyes. A whole year. He was going to be gone for an entire year. 365 days. 325,600 minutes. 3,1536,000 seconds. An eternity for the young leader. His mind drifted through the memories of his brothers when they were little and he was not yet named leader. Those nostalgic memories that made his throat tighten painfully and caused an ache deep in his chest.

"Leonardo, it is time to leave, the plane departs in an hour," Splinter called from the doorway. Leo took a steadying breath. Standing up, he pulled his bag over his shoulder and adjusted his katanas to perfection. Splinter was waiting for him with three papers held carefully his furry paws. He smiled gently.

"They are from your brothers." Leo looked at them sadly. "You will write to us during your stay, yes?" Splinter asked, offering him a couple notebooks and a box full of pens. With a small sigh, Leo took them. And with that, Splinter escorted Leo to the entrance of the lair.

"Miss O'Neil will take you to the airport. Have a good trip and remember the reason I have sent you there." Leo nodded, turned his back to his father, and left the lair. What he didn't realize, was that he would be gone for a lot longer than planned.

'You are mine Leonardo... you can never escape me, my sweet little bitch.' A man's voice echoed in Leo's memory. His eyes snapped open in horror. Six months after he had reached the jungle his worst nightmare took shape. Blinking, he realized the rain had stopped. The light of the new dawn appeared on the horizon.

He sucked in a breath. It was time to try a new search for his brothers. Unfortunately, after going through Fernando's torture, certain skills that he had previously acquired in order to sense his brothers had vanished and he could not find them.

Unknown Location:

Raphael shook his head sharply from side to side. Hunger and lack of water made him dizzy. His lips felt dry and parched, his legs excessively trembled and could no longer even bear his weight. He sucked in deep breaths, trying to clear his head.

After he had been separated from his younger siblings, a man of Latin origin had come to interrogate him. He spoke English well, although he had a strong accent, and it was clearly not his first language. He brought whips that bit deep into Raph's skin as he demanded Leo's exact location. But Raph would never betray his family like that, even though Raph and Leo were not on the best terms with each other, and their brotherly relationship was a bit iffy at the moment. His older brother had not mentioned this madman when they talked about Leo's trip to the jungle. In fact, Leo didn't really say anything about his year-long training exercise, just nodded in response to certain e rest of the time, he just stared blankly out at the city.

Raph coughed a little, his body jolted in pain and horror. His skin was now covered with ugly cuts along his arms and legs, some deep and some shallow, and they would not stop bleeding. Luckily for him, they weren't bleeding too heavily, but the blood loss was still taking its toll. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, not good for escaping.

"Leo... you know this guy... that's what made you-" He coughed again. When he was finally able to calm his lungs, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to visualize his older brother.

"...Why do you keep it in... you could've told us anything... you- you don't always have to keep everything in..." Raph heard footsteps and the door of his cell flung open. A man with a mechanical arm entered the. "What the hell do you want now?" Raph snarled aggressively.

Fernando smiled. "Just seeing your deplorable state, you and your brothers look like crap. At least when I had Leonardo under my control, he always looked ready to attack me, his eyes radiated so much power and life that it made crushing his spirit and filling them with pain all the more fun." He approached Raph with a syringe in his hand. "Now I will get to see you writhing in pain. I've given it to your other brothers ya know." He snored evilly. "They shouted like a bitch and then begged like little whore for me to let them go."  
Fernando stared straight into Raph's eyes with confidence. "I wonder what you will do when the moment of maximum pain arrives." Fernando shoved the needle into Raph's neck and injected the contents of the syringe into his system. The turtle didn't feel any pain at first, only a strange sensation as the liquid expanded throughout his bloodstream, but this feeling soon gave way to a burning sensation. It felt like his insides had been set on fire. His heart began to pound painfully against his rib cage and his breathing became short and painful, a few whimpers escaped his mouth as he did his best not to shout, but suddenly, a pain as sharp as a blade crossed his head and a cry of pain escaped his lips.  
Again and again slashes of pain crossed his head and chest, ripping him apart from the inside out. He couldn't keep his eyes open, his head was spinning like a top, a fit of coughing assaulted him. He began to cough heavily, until he felt a metallic taste on his tongue. Blood began to accumulate in his mouth and dribble down his chin, falling to the ground without any control. His chest tightened, he couldn't breathe. Panic took over, his arms twisted in their sockets, his legs jerked uncontrollably, his stomach ached like it had never done before. Fernando laughed to see the suffering of the turtle in red. Raph felt the darkness take over his mind, and he was carried away by the pleasant bliss of unconsciousness.

"Magnificent, almost as beautiful as his younger brothers. Not nearly as wonderful as when I gave it to my perfect whore Leonardo..." Fernando sighed. As soon as the three turtles awaken, he would continue his torture. Which he was quite excited to do. The cries of pain, blood, and supplication, without these three things his life would be nothing.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badly injured Leo remembers his time in the jungle 'His nightmare'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Beta Reader "Aimeegreenwood1" is doing a wonderful job in translating this story in English for me and for the readers. So thank you so much! I can't stop saying it because you're a great person and a amazing Beta Reader. Now with the chapter 5. A big thank you for reading this story and for leaving a kuddo :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: TMNT belong to their creators and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Nightmare

Leo, running and jumping from roof to roof, felt panic closing in on his heart. There was no way his brothers would just disappear like this. It was impossible. Whoever had them had to be clever enough to know where to hide. He wished there were here. He wished they were her with him. He was absolutely miserable without his brothers.  
Suddenly, he heard a noise nearby. Looking around, he saw dozens of foot ninjas, all wearing the same uniform as they had back when the Shredder was alive. They were clearly not on his side. He gracefully took out his katanas. It was in moments like this that he missed his brothers. There were more than thirty foot ninjas, and he was alone. No backup, no friends, no brothers, no familiarity.

"None of you think it's stupid to follow the ideals of a murderer who is already dead?" Leo asked in a tired voice.

One of the foot ninjas spoke. "Never. The Shredder will always live as long as we make his memory prevail." He jumped forward to attack Leo. Exhaustion, lack of sleep, and everything that happened with his brothers did not help keep him focused on the fight. He swiftly dodged one attack, but was so distracted that he didn't notice when another foot ninja joined the scuffle and attacked from the side. Leo, catching the gleam of the sword from the corner of his eye, leapt to the side, but he was too slow. The edge of the sword dug into his side, leaving a deep and painful wound. He pressed a hand to the cut and glared at the ninjas. He couldn't expect them to fight fair when they had been trained by someone as cowardly as the Shredder.

"Damn it," he muttered, watching as the blood began to ooze out of the wound and fall to the ground copiously.

"You will not make it out of this alive, turtle," One of the foot ninjas snarled as Leo dodged yet another attack that sliced dangerously close to his head. They attacked him again and again, not giving him a chance to wrap his wounds, which were bleeding too much for his like.

He spun and twisted away from attacks, blocking with his swords, kicking, punching, everything was a daze. Blood flowing freely from his side and streaming down his leg to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw other foot ninjas join the fight. It really was an unfair fight. He was receiving more and more cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He had to get out of there, and quick.

But as he leapt to the edge of the roof to dodge another attack, Leo felt something cold slide across his left shoulder. He heard his shell crunching, and could feel an intense pain blossoming on his back. His eyes widened and he pulled back with a yelp. Another ninja was with his sword, ready to give the final blow, but Leo took a step backwards. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to stop himself from tumbling off the edge of the roof.

As he fell through the air, he could see the beauty of the sky before his eyes. He could feel the cool wind pressing against his body, floating around him, whipping small rocks and dust particles into his face. He could smell the filthy New York City air, the smoke from large factories, and the garbage that people had tossed onto the streets. He could even taste the blood on his lips, the metallic flavor wouldn't leave his mouth. His wounds hurt terribly, but he couldn't surrender while his brothers were still out there. Yet despite his protests, his body would not respond. His arms refused to latch on to the rungs of the fire escape, his hand wouldn't grab the grappling hook from his belt. He was stuck.

He kept falling until his body hit an open dumpster, which saved him from the hard, cold asphalt, yet the impact was enough to stun him for a moment. His head had hit something hard, causing him to see stars. Even before the spots in his vision fully appeared, an audible crack from his arm made him cry out in pain. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. His body couldn't take any more. Clutching his injured arm to his chest, he slowly sat up and headed for the nearest manhole cover. He could hear the foot ninjas quickly approaching. He knew that they would not back down because of that fall and the wounds they had caused. They wanted him dead and nothing would make them forget that. Arriving at the sewer, he grabbed with his good hand in preparation to open it. Luckily, the small amount of strength he had was just enough, but it was a stretch. Sliding open the cover, he felt more blood fall to the cement, and he knew that by now he had lost a great amount of blood, but there was nothing he could do to prevent that.

Leo entered the sewer and began to shuffle unsteadily down the tunnels toward his home. He needed to patch up his wounds, he couldn't afford to rest while his brothers could be suffering unimaginable tortures. At an agonizingly slow pace, he trekked through the sewers, never pausing to rest his aching body.

After what seemed like hours, he arrived at the lair, trailing blood everywhere. But his body couldn't stand any more pressure and movement. His knees buckled and he collapsed. His cheek rested on the cold floor of his home, relieved by the soothing temperature. His vision began to darken and everything vanished before him.

Leonardo arrived in the jungle of Central America. The place was enormous, and there were no intense lights or pollution blocking the sky, which was dancing with bright stars. He had never been able to truly appreciate the night sky back in New York, where you could hardly see anything. Unfortunately, the jungle also had its downsides.

Leo spent hours looking for a place to hide and protect himself from the constantly changing weather. He explored an underground cave and searched for dry wood. After everything was ready, he used his matches to light the wood. The fire was a pleasant relief from the bitter cold outside. Leo closed his eyes, the silence made him nostalgic. He had never been in such a quiet place. Unknowingly, the fatigue of the trip overcame him and fell asleep without realizing it.

During the first days and weeks, Leo got to know the place better. Near his cave was a small town with some natives that were dedicated to fishing and crafts. But not everything was quiet, from time to time hostile men would come in jeeps and asked for money as payment to for leaving them alone for a while. Leo, being the selfless person he is, decided he should help them out. Several times he made traps in the middle of the jungle using natures supplies. In that way he was able to recover the money for the townspeople. But it was by doing just that that six months into his trip, his worst nightmare began.

It started by him once again noticing that the people of the village were again attacked by a new group of men. Leo waited to ambush them, but something bright flashed in front of him. His eyes widened. Without realizing it he himself had fallen into a trap. A large number of men stood with rifles pointed at their target. Leo unsheathed his katanas and began to move away from the village, taking them to a more open place so he could fight more freely.

"The ghost of the jungle is just a deformed monster?" One of the men asked. The ninja in blue raised his katanas and glared at them.

"The only monsters here are you. You're the ones who do nothing but steal from people who don't do any harm to anyone." Leo retaliated as he seethed in anger.

The men looked up at him in fear as they heard him speak. "Sir, what do we do?" One of the younger men asked from somewhere in the shadows. Leo heard footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he found a large man wearing a hunter suit with several guns on it.

"Take him alive, you can hurt him, but if you kill him I will kill you. He will be useful for my plans," he said, leaning his back against the trunk of an old tree. Leo looked back at the men around him. He didn't like what he was hearing. This man gave him a horrible feeling. Leo shifted as the men pulled out bayonets. Then, they attacked. They weren't very quick or skillful, which made it easy to dodge every attack. But after several minutes of harsh battling, Leo felt a prick on the back of his neck. He reached back his hand and pulled out a dart. His eyes widened in shock before slowly beginning to close. Leo shook his head and continued fighting, but now things got more complicated. Thanks to the dart, he was off balance. This made it much more difficult to avoid attacks, and he was hit often.

One hit in particular was thrusted deep into his right shoulder, causing his vision to darken and he fell to his knees. He tried desperately to continue fighting, but despite the extra effort, his eyes closed and he fell face-first into the muddy jungle floor. The man hunter approached his lifeless and pulled out a syringe. He injected the contents in Leo's neck with a grin.

Unknown Location:

Raph opened his eyes, feeling exhausted. Fernando's tortures were wearing him out. His skin was covered in new wounds and scars, enormous bruises decorated every inch of his body that could be beaten. A cut over his right eye would not stop bleeding and he could feel the little puddle of blood that had formed around his feet. A fit of coughing racked his body with coughs. He coughed until his chest ached, and something warm was sliding from his mouth to his chin. Without any way to avoid it, he let his eyes droop shut. He hoped his two other brothers would be in better shape than him.

Mikey shivered at the chill he felt. He was wet from head to toe, his whole body was the victim of violent tremors that only aggravated the wounds he already had. The man who had kidnapped them did nothing but hurt him physically and mentally. He had shown him videos of Leo being forcibly taken by this monster. He was forced to watch as the man rape him again and again. He cringed as his brother cried out in pain and shame. He had never imagined that Leo had suffered through this while he was in Central America. At that moment, all he wanted was to break free and kill that sick monster for hurting his brother the way the videos had shown. Now he understood. He understood why his brother in blue no longer liked being touched by anyone, why he shied away from their hugs, why he flinched when they brushed past him.

"Leo... you should've told us," he breathed, moan of pain as the fatigue and cold overcame him and fell into an uneasy sleep, plagued with dreams of the hell that man had forced his brother to go through.

Donatello himself was cowering in the corner of his cell with chains around his wrists and ankles. His skin was marked with cuts and bruises, scorches and burns. But despite all the pain he felt at that moment, he could not stop thinking about his brother Leo. That man who called himself Fernando had told him that they would be his bait to capture Leo again, so he could use him, subject him to torture and rape worse than he did the first time. The purple turtle looked around, he had to get out of there, he could not let that monster capture his older brother and do more harm than he had already done.

"Raph, Mikey, you'd better be okay." Donny leaned his head on the cold wall and closed his eyes, trying to replenish his strength for the escape he was already planning.

Fernando looked at each of them through the security cameras that he had installed in each cell. He liked to see those monsters suffer. But the one he wanted still had not shown up. He wanted it, he needed it, his mind could not stop thinking about the times when Leonardo was his, how his body pressed against Leo and took control and possession of that muscular body. As Leonardo's cries drove him crazy when he came in and out of him. How the plastron felt against his chest, the turtle's agitated breathing. Eyes full of hatred and fury. The taste of Leonardo's lips, of his tongue, of his body, as Leonardo urged him to stop, but he continued to take him again and again. As he entered Leonardo's body, as he made his way between his muscular legs, between his hard, athletic thighs, between the two pieces of shell that joined in between his legs, which he separated without caring about cries of pain that ensued. He remembered the feeling as he reached his climax in the turtle's interior, the screams, the power. And as the months went by he played with Leonardo's memory, twisted it until the very same turtle was begging him for more.

Fernando looked at his crotch, the memories alone of Leonardo as his bitch were enough to excite him. A smile crossed his face as he brought his hand to the lump that grew between his legs and began to take pleasure in watching the videos of the moments he had with Leonardo when it was his property.

"You'll come back to me, and I'll have you under my control once more, my sweet pet." He whispered as he continued massaging his crotch with lust.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment that can help me a lot


	6. Chapter 6: United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is recovering from the wounds he suffered by the foot but the memories of what happened to him in Central America can't leave his mind slowly torturing him while his brothers are trying to hold on until they can escape or someone can rescue them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter I have it since last week but the real life can be very stressful. A big THANKS to Aimeegreenwood1 who translated this story from Spanish for me so I can post it in here for you! THANK YOU VERY MUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHH!  
> And thank you to all of you who left kudos and read this story so far :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Any characters besides my OC aren't mine.

Chapter 6: United

Leo looked around. He had just killed a whole family. His katanas, covered with blood, were in his hands. He didn't understand why he felt so empty inside, or why an unrecognizable feeling pressed in on him, making him feel horrible for what he had done. Fernando appeared at his side, placed his hand on his shoulder, and pulled Leo toward him.

"Well done my killer, I knew you would do a good job taking care of this family," he said as he patted the turtle's neck in a lascivious way.

"It is my duty to carry out the orders that my master gives me," the Hamato family leader reported as the man beside him pulled him out of the house and into a parked vehicle outside.

Fernando pushed Leo in first before quickly following. They drove to Fernando's house in almost complete silence, before finally arriving at their destination.

"Come, I want to have you in my arms soon," he said with a grin as they walked down an empty hall. Leo knew that something was not right, that there was something important he had to do, that the man he was with was not who he said he was, that this place was not his home. But every time he tried to remember what he was missing, an immense headache struck him, leaving him disoriented and dizzy. Whenever that happened, Fernando would take him to the infirmary where he was injected with some strange substance, which rendered him unconscious. He could never remember what went on while he was knocked out.

Entering Fernando's room, the man laid Leo on the bed. While he was taking off his clothes, Leo could see Fernando's "limb" standing out beneath his underwear. 'I have to do something, everything that's about to happen is wrong.' He should've left, then and there, but his body wouldn't respond and the man finally got to his knees between Leo's legs. Caressing, licking and steadily running hands over his leaf green skin.

'This is wrong' thought Leonardo, who watched the scene from the opposite side of the bed. What he was seeing couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what was happening inside the room. He felt himself being transported to another place. He opened his eyes. He was in a small, dark room, tied to a bed while multiple drugs entered his body, in front of him a television showed pictures he didn't want to see, but he couldn't look away. Death, destruction, slaughter, innocent blood spilled in front of him.

"Enough!" He shouted as the images and drugs continued to run. His vision was clouded, memories of his own family were becoming blurred. He couldn't remember the name of his father, his brothers, his friends, no one. He couldn't even remember the city where he'd grown up.

'Fernando played with me... but... Why am I remembering him now when I vowed never to think of him again?' Leonardo thought. He felt everything beginning to fade away and he started falling into a long tunnel of light.

The Lair...

April watched Leonardo who lay on the bed of the lab, covered in bandages and tubes. It had been almost two days since he had been found lying on the floor of the lair drenched in blood and covered in wounds. Luckily, Leo had previously given Donnie some blood for his emergency supplies in case something like this happened. April had some difficulty bringing Leo back when he stopped breathing and his heart skipped a few beats. But now that he was more stable, she decided she would be helping him on patrols from now on.

The machine chirped to the rhythm of her friend's heartbeat. It was almost relaxing, the beeping of the machine that indicated that Leo was still alive. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm with deep, even breaths. She just needed her friend to open his eyes so she could find out what happened.

Leo grumbled softly as April looked down gently at his pained face. She sat down next to him and carefully took his hand.

"Leo, can you hear me?" She asked, hoping to hear his voice answering her, as confident and strong as she remembered. Leo groaned again and began to open his eyes. "Leo?"

"Mmmm…" Moaned Leo, weakly looking up at his friend in confusion. His eyes scanned the room before finding the tubes inserted into his body.

"Don't move yet, you've been unconscious for a while, but don't worry, as soon as you can breathe again on your own I'll let you up. With a little more rest you'll be fine." April said, stroking Leo's warm forehead reassuringly. The fever had not yet broke, and that worried her more than she'd like to admit.

With Raphael... (Unknown Location)

Raph swallowed, knowing it was mostly blood. He had several broken ribs and his wrists were dislocated. Blood snaked through the rivets on his shell, dripping from the wounds made by the wretched man who seemed to enjoy talking about Leo. The obscenities he said about his brother infuriated the turtle in red, which was the reason his wrists were now dislocated.

"I love having your brother under my control, savoring his skin, pushing inside him and making him ask for more pleasure, making him scream in pain when I beat him, when I tortured him until he finally broke and became a gentle pet, a gentle pet that I could handle with ease..."

Raph screamed hateful words and profanities as he struggled to break the chains that bound him, but only heard a loud crack and felt an immense pain run through his wrists and his arms. "Y-you... you're a horrible-damn p-pervert," he snarled closing his eyes tightly in pain.

"You are just a beast. I would never feel anything with you. At least you can help me attract the one I truly crave." Fernando smirked and marched out of the cell.

"Leo... don't come... don't look for us..." Raph breathed. He tried to stay awake, but slowly drifted off, due to fatigue and hunger.

Donnie's Cell...

Donatello's eyes widened. He did not know how long he had been here, nor had he heard anything about his other two brothers. He was worried, but in his current state there was nothing he could do but pray that they would soon be rescued. He hated the days when Fernando appeared in his cell, talking to him about what he would do to Leo when he recaptured him. That monster was crazy, a rapist who wanted nothing more than to watch people break beneath him. But Donnie could sense that with his brother he was different, it was like an obsession over the body of his older brother. He hoped Fernando didn't tell Raph anything, otherwise they'd have a lot of trouble holding him back once they got out. His brother in red would want to kill Fernando with his bare hands.

"I wish this was all just a nightmare, a bad dream I can wake up from and everything would be alright..." Donnie whispered, irritating his dry throat. His body ached from all the open wounds scattered across it. Fernando had not put a finger on him, saying that he was not as "appetizing" as Leonardo was. Of course, he was eternally grateful to be relatively safe from this creep, but it also hurt knowing that his older brother had been through hell in the jungle. "Oh Leo... what did that beast do to you while you were his prisoner?" He murmured sadly, feeling unconsciousness once again taking over his being. His eyes began to close and he was once again, gone.

With Mikey...

The youngest of the Hamato clan sat in his cell, crying uncontrollably as Fernando showed him new videos of him raping Leo. It was cruel, the man was forcibly taking his brother who cried out in pain and begged to be left alone. Mikey watched as his brother seemingly lost consciousness, while that beast continued to brutalize him to such an extent that Mikey could see the bloodstains rolling down his older brother's legs. If he could move, Mikey would have shattered his skull with his nunchakus.

"You're as predictable as your other two brothers, but so pathetic that you don't deserve my time." He turned his back to the sobbing turtle and tilted his head in thought. 

Fernando had been looking for Leonardo for days and couldn't find a single trace of where he was. It was extremely bothersome. He needed that turtle, and he could not help but get excited at seeing the images of how he raped Leonardo. Just the mere memories of it aroused him. He glanced back at the one in orange, he had no desire to do anything with any of those pieces of scum. Without a word, he turned off the video and exited the cell, headed to his room, where his dreams would bring back delicious memories. Memories of his pet's skin and the delightful feeling of penetrated him until he screamed in pain.

While Fernando was entertaining himself, remembering the sweet violations he made, the three boys were submerged in the astral plane, trying to find a way to escape as soon as possible so they could take revenge on that monster for doing so much damage to their older brother.

The Lair...

April watched Leo's vitals. He had been showing signs of recovery, but she had a hard time stabilizing him. The blood lost had caused him to suffer two cardiac arrests. She ended up performing a grand total of two blood transfusions, and her friend in blue gradually began to show signs that he would recover soon. But it had been almost a week, and Leonardo had only woken up once, and it had been extremely brief. April was beginning to lose hope, the odds of her finding the other three were very slim, dissipated and the anguish began to take hold of her.

"Come on Leo, your brothers need you, so open your eyes and tell me you're okay." The young woman begged, looking at her friend's motionless form, connected to the cardiac monitor and an oxygen mask. Three days ago she had removed the machines that were helping him breath, and he seemed to be doing fine on his own, but he still had not woken up.

Leo chose that moment to open his eyes. April smiled in excitement and squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue. The ninja in blue, blinked weakly and stared up at April.

"A-April..." he croaked, closing his eyes again. "I... wha-what happened..." Leo's thoughts were scattered, he was exhausted and sore.

April started checking the machines. "When I arrived, I found you lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I thought you were dead," she shuddered. "Luckily, there was a pulse. A faint one. You went on to cardiac arrest, but Casey was able to bring you back. Your fever has gone down a little, but it's still too high. But I know you won't give up yet. Your brothers need you." She looked so confident in his ability to hold on.

A small smile played at the corners of Leo's mouth. "I know..." Leo's eyes began to drift shut and within seconds he was once again asleep. April knew that it would take him a while to recover, considering all the damage he'd taken, broken bones, blood lost, infection, fever, and a coma. But despite everything, her friend had incredible strength, for which she was grateful. She and Casey wouldn't be able to find the others without him. Both lacked the subtlety and agility that Leonardo displayed in his everyday missions and patrols, and when they fought it was impossible to keep up with him. Her friend was exceptional and she would go out of her way to heal him as quickly as possible and save his brothers, so that they could be complete once again.

Leonardo sank into a calmer sleep. But he still didn't know why the memories of Fernando were playing in his mind over and over again. The memories he had vowed never to remember again now returned with full intensity. He hated that man. He hated to have been used under the effects of drugs. He hated the torture that he went through, that broke his will and made him do things he was ashamed of. His family had no idea what he had done, but that didn't change the fact that it was extremely dishonorable, what he did to innocent people, and what that man did to him, using him for his sexual games and for his own pleasure during the eighteen months that he was working for him. He would never say anything about what had happened to him. He didn't know how his family would take it. But every day, the memories tortured him. Reminding him every day of the horrible acts he committed in Central America.

'Fernando you damn bastard. If I had the chance, I would kill you... for-for how you took away my honor' Leo thought before the sweet bliss of unconsciousness blanketed him once more.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment


	7. Memories and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo discovers who has his brothers and a nightmare he swore he wouldn't tell anyone is hunting him again. The truth behind his two years in Central America comes to him once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Aimeegreenwood1 for not send you an answer when you sent me this chapter translated....I was so busy and I didn't have enough time to do that, so sorry. But thank you so but so much for taking your time with the translation of this story into English. You don't have idea how much help you're giving me. Thank you SOOOO MUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!! I send you a hug from the distance.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who left a kudo and read this story :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Any turtles, April, Casey, Splinter belong to me, they belong to their creator and Nickelodeon

Chapter 7: Memories and Blood

Fernando smiled happily as he listened to the cries of pain from the red bandanna turtle. He enjoyed hearing them, especially this early in the morning. It had been a little over a month since he'd captured these three turtles, but he still could not find the one he really wanted to have. Leonardo. He was the one he craved. He couldn't believe that he had endured all these months without his pet and had to settle for giving himself pleasure.

"I want more torture, remove his nails, remove the skin of his arms, cut deeper, I want to see more blood and hear more screams of pain," Fernando command. His men rushed to do as he asked, tightening the binds on Raphael, who was horrendously bloody, with blood flowing from his mouth and his nose, enormous wounds were still bleeding freely on his arms and legs, and there were visible bruises from spanking. He was missing two nails and there were hideous burns on the soles of the feet, which had been placed on a burning steel plate. He could no longer see anything out of his right eye, which had swelled closed after receiving a lash to his eyelid. His wrists had healed, but since they had not been set, they were still in strange positions and it hurt every time he moved his hands. His shoulders were shattered, the limited movement he had had and always being in the same position had affected his muscles and tendons.

The ninja closed his eyes. He had to focus elsewhere, he knew that what was coming would be very painful. 'Leo went through worse.' Raph felt bile rising in his throat. As soon as he got out of this hellhole, he was going to beat Fernando into a pulp for abusing his older brother, for torturing Leo. He could not believe that he had only been captured for a whole month, and during all that time he had not heard anything from his younger brothers. He was worried, but at least his older brother was still free.

"This reminds me of my bitch... he always looked much more serious when I tortured him. With you of course, I didn't want to stain my hands, but when it came to my pet, I personally commissioned his torture, and this is nothing compared to what I did." Fernando had a faraway look in his eyes, it was starting make Raph uncomfortable. "I'll look for the videos and you'll see why I'm so interested in your brother." Fernando snapped his fingers and his men came back into Raph's view, brandishing sharp tools Raph never wanted to see again, or needed to know the names of.

"I'll see how the torture is going with your other brothers, I hope they scream as much as you have." Raph heard footsteps leaving the cell, leaving him alone with the men.

"Leo... I hope you don't ever come, I couldn't bear to see that monster put his filthy hands on you again. We don't care what happens to us, we- we can survive on our own..." Raph slowed his breathing, slipping into the calm abyss of the spiritual plane, where he knew he would find younger brothers. But he was still confused. After all the time they'd been there, he'd still been unable to contact his older brother. Usually, Leo would use meditation to find the solutions to any problems in general. And Raph knew with them missing, Leo would have lots of problems that needed solving.

At the Lair...

April was happy to finally see Leo up and training. She could hardly believe how quickly his wounds had healed, but the good news was that they did heal, and he was eager to find his brothers. Soon.

"Don't overwork yourself Leo, it's only been a few weeks since the incident, you need to take it easy

"Take it easy? April, my brothers have been missing for more than a month, and I still haven't been able to find a single trace of them..." Leo stopped in the middle of a kata and turned towards her. "And when is Casey gonna show up with his so called "information" about where my brothers are?" He snarled angrily, the frustration evident in his voice.

April approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, impatience isn't going to help anything. Casey went to make sure we're right..." Leo went silent at the look on his friend's face. "Casey and I have been noticing some guys that we've never seen here before. All of them look like Latino, we found it kind of suspicious how they suddenly appeared in the city, it's as if they were looking for someone, but the problem is that they don't seem to be searching in the normal places." April hesitated. "They're searching on the roofs, and quite frankly, the only ones who travel by rooftop are you. Plus, they only go out at night and have spending way too much time around my apartment, so Casey decided to check it out. He followed them all the way to a building, it was pretty well guarded and-"

"You said they looked Latino?" Leo interrupted thoughtfully, putting a hand on his chin. 'This can't be good' he thought. 'Something tells me that this bastard is behind everything.' There was a strange awkward emptiness in his stomach, and his hand unconsciously drifted towards his mid plastron.

"Yes. Their boss is this crazy guy with a prosthetic left arm..." April stopped at the sight of her friend's face, which had turned incredibly pale. "Leo?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably. "It's n-nothing... Just-just feel a little dizzy that's all." He lied, turning his gaze to the ground. "Uh... that guy, he didn't happen to have a mark on his face, something that really... sets him apart from the rest, did he?" Leo murmured trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm not sure, Casey got a picture though," she said with a frown, Leo was hiding something. He had the same aura as when she met him in Central America. But as before, she couldn't force him to speak, she could only hope he would trust her enough to tell her.

As if he had been summoned, Casey appeared at the entrance to the lair with a folder. He grinned at them.

"Well guys, now's the time for the truth," he said, tossing his things onto the kitchen table. April helped him as he shuffled through his bag. Leo swallowed, it felt like a stone being forced down his throat. Leo felt something was out of place, causing an uneasy twisting feeling in his gut. If it was the same man who took away his honor, and forced him to commit vile acts by means of drugs and mental manipulations, he didn't want him anywhere near his brothers... if it was him, he would rip his throat out for touching his younger siblings.

"Leo?" The young ninja looked up at Casey and April. His friends were staring at him with concern. "Dude, are you feeling okay?"

Forcing a faint smile, Leo pushed his feelings of unease aside. "It's nothing, I'm just worried about my brothers," he lied once again. But there was some truth to it. He was worried for them. 

Casey grabbed some pictures from the folder and spread them on the table. "This guy here seems to be the boss, he keeps to himself and he's always well protected," he said, pointing to a man with a metal arm and a rugged scar on his face. It stretched across his right cheek and crossed over his eye. 

Leo gasped. 'It's him... he-he has my brothers!' he thought in horror, inadvertently taking a few steps back. His mind was reeling.

"You're mine, my sweet bitch..." Fernando's lustful voice in his ear sent a chill down his spine. He felt his body over his. His insides were being ripped apart as the man pounded into him like a hungry animal.

"Your lips are so soft, my beautiful pet. I love to feel you, I love being inside of you, you belong to me and you will never escape from me." Leonardo had closed his eyes, trying to escape the horrible reality. Another rough thrust and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to hold back his screams of pain. "Come on, I want to hear you beg for more!" Fernando commanded, striking him with a metal rod. Leo refused to do as he asked. "You clearly still require training you damn monster." Disregarding the turtle's health, he lashed out much more savagely against Leo, who this time couldn't help but moan in pain. Fernando took an instrument from the bedside table and clasped it around Leo's throat. The ninja began to panic when he realized he could not breathe normally. Then, he felt a prick on his left arm and could feel his temperature rising. His body was burning, his heart rate was skyrocketing, pounding in his chest. He struggled to take in air, desperate for the oxygen his body needed to function.

"Now, if my pet screams for mercy, I might give it to him." Fernando's voice was smooth as he smiled languidly, relaxing against the wall. Leo was completely restrained, his arms and legs were tied tightly to the bed where he lay on his shell. He couldn't move an inch and his vision was darkening due to lack of oxygen. He felt Fernando shifting before rising from the bed.

"Well, my pet, I loved this moment of pleasure. You gave me a little reminder of how much control I have." Leo opened his eyes, but he could only see blurry shapes and colors. His breathing was still cut off by the object on his throat. Fernando took another device from the table next to him and without giving Leo time to process what was happening, he pressed the device on his plastron and squeezed hard. There was an audible crack and Leo could feel his chest being cut through. Blood began to flow rapidly from the wound. Leo's consciousness was slipping, and soon he was gone to the world.

"Leo? Leo please respond!" Leo vaguely heard someone calling his name in the distance. Light strokes on his cheeks brought him back to the present. April was looking at him worriedly as she placed a wet cloth on his forehead. Leo blinked several times and realized that he was lying on the couch. He took a deep breath in relief.

"Leo how do you feel?" April asked in concern.

Leo tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness had him laying back down almost instantly. "What happened?" He had no idea what was going on.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. We were talking about your brothers and you suddenly turned extremely pale and fainted. Scared us half to death..."

"I'm sorry," Leo interrupted, looking away. He didn't want to remember anything that damn thing had done to him for the two years he was there. But now that this man had his brothers, he really couldn't help it.

Casey sighed. "Well..." He cleared his throat, and started where he had left off. "That guy is dangerous and he's always well guarded, the creeps who work for him are very skilled and are swarming the whole area. This would be the easiest place to enter... if that man actually has them," he explained, pointing to a section of the building.

Leo listened in silence, still trying to control his emotions. Knowing that that monster had his brothers was not helping with his stress levels. They could be suffering from torture or even sexual abuse from that maniac. He knew very well that Fernando was a sadistic and bloodthirsty lunatic who loved to hurt his prisoners both psychologically and physically, as he had done with Leo in the past.

Taking a deep breath, he sat up slowly. His head began to pound, but it was bearable considering all he had to endure under that madman's command. "We'll have to create a plan to get them out of there. We're gonna have to study the layout of the building and figure out where he has hidden them," he said, clenching his fists in anger. His mind played through various ways of revenge for what he was forced to endure during his stay in the jungle and whatever that sick maniac was doing to his brothers. A feral smile made its way onto his lips. He just might enjoy this.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudo


End file.
